Royal Oak
Royal Oak is the former city of Royal Oak, Michigan, a suburb of Detroit. In 2287, the city is controlled by the Hunters and is their largest settlement in the Motor City Wasteland. Background Like many areas in the Motor City Wasteland, Royal Oak was mostly spared during the Great War, thanks to Project: Aegis. However the neighboring town of Warren was not so lucky, as its numerous military factories made it a primary target when the bombs fell. Due to the proximity, those living in Royal Oak were often subjected to radioactive winds and mutated creatures and many died. Eventually those who remained decided to leave the city and migrate to somewhere less dangerous. Because of the Warrens, the people of the Motor City Wasteland avoided the entire I-696 corridor from Royal Oak to St. Clair Shores. The city was abandoned for over 100 years. But as new flora and fauna returned to the area, so too did new people. The Hunters, a loose coalition of semi-nomadic familial tribes from Central and Northern Michigan, arrived on the northern edge of the Motor City Wasteland in 2208 and resettled Royal Oak. The crumbling Royal Oak High School was refurbished as the Chief's Longhouse. The old classrooms became family quarters, larders, stables, and kennels; the cafeteria became the clan's dining hall. The city grew into an important trade post for farms and settlements northeast of Detroit, and the game the Hunters harvest have fed many mouths in the Motor City Wasteland. In 2287, the Prisoner arrives in Royal Oak sent by either the Resistance or Brotherhood of Steel to treat with the Hunters. The Resistance wants their numbers in the upcoming conflict, whereas the Brotherhood is more interested in their control of the food supply. Without a reliable food source, the Brotherhood would have no choice but to abandon the Motor City Wasteland. However the Chieftain is resistant to committing to such actions for someone outside their tribe. The Prisoner must first prove his meddle to be welcomed into the clan. Locations The Chop Shop: Formerly a Red Rocket filling station, the Chop Shop is the Hunter's meat market in the city. Farmers and settlements come here to purchase meat harvested from the areas around Royal Oak, the Warrens, and St. Clair Shores. Meat is hanged in the former garage and a smokehouse has been constructed off the side of the building. Royal Oak High School: The Chieftain's Longhouse. Once dilapidated, wooden walls and hides cover old holes in the structure and wooden beams support the crumbling ceiling. Some former classrooms are home to the chief's extended family, as well as warriors of great renown; a couple classrooms are now the chief's personal larders; one is a kennel for his prized hunting hounds. The Chieftain holds court in his Hall, formerly the school's cafeteria. The Tannery: An old warehouse converted into the main tannery of the Hunters. The numerous hides harvested from game are tanned here, then given to the craftsmen who turn them into clothing, bedding, etc. The craftsmen's leatherwork is often found for sale near the Chop Shop. The Watchtower: An art deco tower, formerly a local landmark, converted into a watchtower by the Hunters. From the top, they can view most of their territory around Royal Oak and warn of any potential attacks. Radio equipment in the tower allows them to contact other Hunter groups, particularly those on Belle Isle and in Eastern Market. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations